epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Sprite
The Rock Sprite is a foe in Adventure Story, , and a summon in the latter. In EBF4, it appears in numerous areas, primarily in Crystal Caverns, Lankyroot Jungle and lower levels of the Temple of Godcat. It is a member of the Sprite enemy class. Appearance Rock Sprites are humanoid chunks of brown rock. They vaguely resemble a small child. While in EBF4 the only part of their body that isn't brown is their eyes, in EBF5 they have more facial features and have a couple of yellow gemstones (possibly Topaz, though they do not drop those) on their head and behind their "crest". Overview Rock Sprites are mid-class foes which strictly use physical attacks. Most of their attacks have moderately high power and Rock Sprites do have a ing attack, though most of the time they are not much of a concern. In EBF5 Rock Sprites get a new ability which causes them to potentially Stagger anyone on the field, player or foe. While this can let the player deal more damage on their next turn, it also makes foes potentially much more dangerous possibly leading to surprising defeats. Otherwise, EBF5 Rock Sprites are practically identical to their EBF4 counterparts. From a resistance standpoint, Rock Sprites have several immunities but also numerous weaknesses. They are immune to both and , and as the name suggests Rock Sprites absorb . However they have a notable five different weaknesses, giving the player a painfully diverse assortment of methods to kill off a Rock Sprite. Poison is noteworthy as Rock Sprites are particularly weak to the status and the (Poison) element, meaning more passive players can simply use Poison Gas or a similar skill and wait for a bit. Their weaknesses are identical in all of their appearances. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 . Uses earth attacks. |HP = 166 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3.8 |Exp = 22 |AP = 3 |SP = 2.2 |Gold = 20 |thunder = 100% |ice = -50% |earth = 200% |poison = -50% |bomb = -80% |wind = 100% |water = -50% |dark = -50% |psn = -50% |item1name = Dirt Ball |item1chance = 60% |item2name = Geode |item2chance = 15% |item3name = Brick |item3chance = 30% |item4name = Emerald |item4chance = 3% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc5 = 80% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Earthquake |Target4 = Everyone |Element4 = None |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 1000% }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Head Bash (1/2), Emerge (1/2); * Hard/Epic → Head Bash (1/4), Emerge (1/4), Quake (1/4), Rock Fall (1/4); * Easy/Normal → Head Bash (1/4), Emerge (1/4), Tremor (1/4), Rock Fall (1/4). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Flee; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Earthquake; * If Syphoned or Berserked → Head Bash (1/2), Emerge (1/2); * Otherwise → Head Bash (5/20), Emerge (5/20), Stone Fist (4/20), Earthquake (6/20). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% and not Syphoned; ** If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Earthquake; ** Otherwise → Stone Fist (3/5), Earthquake (2/5). Summon In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon. This is the only way for the player to manually cause the Earthquake weather. Trivia * In Epic Battle Fantasy 5, the rock fist attack can have three different appearances: A regular fist, a fist with pointer finger extended, and if the mature setting is enabled, a middle finger. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Adventure Story Category:Foes